Rise of the Dominators
by hardrocker21
Summary: (Inspired by Little Star Destroyer by Shadow the Ranger and written with his permission) Life for young Harry Potter has always been rough with his horrendous relatives. But after a nasty altercation with his Uncle Vernon, Harry makes a lucky escape and falls under the guidance of the most dangerous villain any galaxy has ever encountered. (Rated M for violence. No pairings)
1. A Life in Hell

**Hello everyone out there. I know a story like this already exists, but sadly has not been updated in a long time. I loved this concept so much, that I asked the original author permission to write my own version the story. So before anyone accuses me of stealing, just know that I did ask if it was alright to write this and they gave me permission to do so.**

 **I will be taking my time with this story and will do my best to make it enjoyable. I'm still reletivly new to Wander Over Yonder (still watching episodes in sporadic order), but I've gotten some of the basic elements of the show (especially the second season) and I've been a big fan of Harry Potter for most of my life. Heck it was the book series that gave me confidence in reading and writing in the first place. So let's quit wasting our time and get right into the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Wander Over Yonder. And the original concept for this story was not created by me, but by Shadow the Ranger. This version is being made with their permission.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Life in Hell**

Hell.

That was the perfect way to sum up young Harry Potter's life. For as long as he could remember, he had lived in his own version of Hell. What kind of Hell was this you may ask? The kind where you're treated no better than the insect you swat as it pesters you, or the vermin that one would crush under their foot. No matter how hard he had tried over the years, he couldn't pull himself out of this life of misery.

For the past seven years, the poor boy had been forced to live such a life all thanks to the relatives he had been forced to live with. For as long as he could remember, he had lived in this suburban home in Surrey on the outskirts of London, England. His room, if you could call it that, was nothing more than a small space underneath the house's staircase which at one time had been used for storage. His cramped quarters was nothing more than a small space with a mattress and sheets, a few knick knacks that his aunt and uncle had allowed him to keep and a box full of books.

This was the only life he had ever known. Ever since he had been old enough to start doing physical labor around the house, he'd been forced to do almost all of the chores around the household. Cooking, cleaning, even tending to the lawn and other outdoors venues around the house. The thought of everything he had to do on a daily basis just made his blood boil. Then again, what could he do? He had no place to go and no other relatives to live with.

Even if he had managed to get out of the house, there was no place for him to run to. No parents, no friends, no other known family members that could possibly take him in. Not even random people on the street would be able to help him out. After all, he was a freak. And who would want to help out a freak like him?

At least that's what his Aunt Petunia had always reffered to him as. She had told him that his own mother had also been a freak and so had the man she had married. The only things that young Harry knew about his parents were their names and that they had died in a car crash when he had just been an infant. The very same crash had left a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead which did ache from time to time. He also knew that for the most part he looked a bit like his father, having inherited his father's jet black hair. The only big difference between Harry and his father had been his emerald green eyes, which according to his aunt were very much like his mother's. The only kind thing his aunt would ever tell him.

Whenever Harry did try to ask for more information about his parents, his Uncle Vernon had simply told him to stop asking and it was left at that... after swatting Harry on his head.

Vernon!

Every time Harry thought of his walrus of an uncle's name or every time he heard the man's voice, the young boy's anger would just flare. His snarky aunt was one thing, but at the very least all that the kid had to worry about from her was her constant belittling. His uncle however took things a step further by physically punishing the boy.

Whenever something seemed to go wrong in Vernon's life, he always some way to blame Harry for it.

It didn't take much to set Vernon off. If he had a problem with his car, it was automatically Harry's fault and Harry would find himself being whipped and then locked back in his cupboard. If a mess was made in the house, it didn't matter who was truly at fault, it was always Harry that was punished for it. The worst part was that Harry couldn't even cry about it afterwards as that would just get him into more trouble.

He could recall a few instances where he had involuntarily cried out when he was being whipped and all it resulted in was the blows to be even harder than the ones before. Harry knew that the reason was to keep the neighbors, especially that nosy Mrs. Figg across the street, from peeking in on them. Harry was sure that Mrs. Figg knew though as she was constantly watching him and the Dursley's from the safety of her own home across the road. That thought too burned more anger into Harry's mind. She suspected what was going on, but she did nothing to stop it.

The worst of all though was his piggy of a cousin, Dudley. The two were only a month apart from each other in age with Dudley being older, but Dudley was easily twice Harry's size. Part of it was because Dudley was given more to eat than Harry. Dudley was allowed to eat almost anything that he ever wanted, while Harry was given bare minimums. Didn't help that his aunt and uncle heavily spoiled the boy, giving copious amounts of gifts whenever his birthday rolled around, while they never even acknowledged Harry's. The only reason Harry knew when his birthday was, was because of records that had been needed for school.

School was another matter, it was the only place outside of the house that he was allowed to go to without the rest of the family. Sure sometimes they'd take him with them to a number of other places and these were the only things he looked forward to as it meant that he wouldn't be physically beaten during their outing. But as usual, if something happened while they were out he'd naturally be blamed for it and this would result in another whipping at home.

His school life was just as bad as home life. His cousin had made sure that everyone there would view him as a bad kid by spreading filthy rumors about the boy and even enabled him at times to make him look worse than he truthfully was. Not to mention his teachers didn't have a bright enough view on him as he wasn't even allowed to do better on his schoolwork than his cousin. Anytime Harry displayed the fact that he was obviously more intelligent than his cousin, it would result in his usual punishments.

Thankfully there was one thing Harry had to look forward to at home and that was the books.

After the cupboard had been converted into a room for him, the only thing that they hadn't thought to remove were some old school books that Vernon had kept from his college years. They thought Harry would have no interest in the books so they had just left them, but given the large amount of time he had had to himself, they were the only things to keep him preoccupied during his imprisonment. One thing that his schools had done right was teach him how to read and reading these old books taught him a lot about how things on Earth had operated and all this knowledge at a young age and made him more aware of his surroundings and sharpened his mind.

But there was one particular book that had captivated him the most.

It was a book on astronomy and every time he opened it up to read, his interest in the stars and everything beyond them left him wondering. Wondering if there was life beyond the stars that he could see. Wondering if someone out there could actually use someone like him. Wondering if someone could use a freak like him.

And nowadays in his eighth year of life, he didn't even have to wait to be released from his cupboard prison in order to see the night sky again. One evening at the age of seven, in the dead of night, as he had channeled all of his fear and anger that he felt towards his "caretakers", he suddenly found himself, not locked up inside of his cupboard prison, but in the den of the household instead. He wasn't sure what had happened, and a second attempt yielded lackluster results as it had only resulted in him tripping over his own two feet. It wasn't until he heard the other residents of the household waking up that his fear manifested itself and a second attempt had sent him back into the cupboard, leaving his vile aunt and uncle none the wiser.

With a little more practice, he realized very quickly that it was his emotions that drove this newfound ability. As the nights passed, he practiced his ability each night and easily got the hang of it. His fear prompted him to teleport away from place to place. And soon he found himself teleporting to the very edge of the neighborhood itself. Then finally one night, he found himself in the streets of London. He still wondered how far how could travel if he really wanted to, but even this was beginning to frighten him and decided it would be best to save it for emergencies purposes only. Most of the time he simply used to teleport to the roof of the house and gaze up into the night sky.

He knew he couldn't leave the Dursley's because he had no where else to run off to, so he was forced to endure this place he was forced to call home.

Truth be told, a life surrounded by fire and molten rock with the wails of doomed souls sounded like a more ideal place to reside. It certainly sounded better than this place he was currently forced to inhabit. This vile excuse for a household and a family.

His own personal Hell.

* * *

 **So I know that not a lot happened in this chapter, but this is just the prologue. Next chapter is where the real story should begin. Next chapter is not going to be a happy one, in fact it might get a bit brutal.**

 **The actual crossover portion of the story won't even be happening until chapter 3, so sit tight and we'll get there in due time.**

 **I do want to give special thanks to Shadow the Ranger for allowing me to create this story. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Bloody Departure

**I have to say, I really like the warm reception that this story is receiving so far and I'm happy for that.**

 **Now I do want to warn everyone before the chapter begins that this will not be a very happy chapter. There will be some violence, especially towards a child and there will be some blood later on down the point. So if anyone wants to skip this chapter and wait for the next one where the crossover will officially begin, I will understand completely. I, in no way, condone violence towards children. This is done purely for the sake of fiction.**

 **But it should a little better for our young protagonist. With that being said, onward to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Wander Over Yonder. The original concept for the story was created by Shadow the Ranger**

* * *

The day where everything changed started off normally enough for the Dursley house. The sun was shining down on the household despite it's miserable existence and the sound of his cousin thumping around upstairs had woken Harry from a rare peaceful sleep and had pulled him out of the sweet dream he had been having.

In the dream, he had found himself on the peaceful edge of a country village just full of greenery with a tranquil forest nearby. However, that peaceful image was suddenly shattered by the sudden appearance of his nasty uncle. The large man had tried to pull the boy back away to someplace that was surely dark and miserable as the village greenery and the forest suddenly withered, died and began to decay. Like the very life essence was being drained away. But this dark change took a rather strange turn as a tall person dressed in all black and riding on a black horse rode straight out of the forest, unsheathing an evil looking sword. Vernon saw the rider and tried to make a run for it, only to have his head sliced off and the rider rode back into the woods with the head as his prize. Despite that, everything green had stayed dead and somehow for young Harry, it seemed much more appealing now than ever.

But as his dream concluded, he heard the sound of his large cousin stomping down the stairs above him, making the dust waft down on him from above. Harry knew that Dudley was doing this on purpose, so that he could mess with Harry as early in the morning as possible. And in no time at all, he heard louder footfalls coming down the steps and this was followed by a lighter pair of feet. Harry knew exactly what this meant.

"Well, time to start the day," he told himself as he tried to pull himself off of the mattress that was his bed.

Thankfully, Vernon stomped right by the cupboard and ignored him, apparently muttering something to his wife about a hard day ahead. Harry had no interest in anything else that they were saying and merely waited until one of them turned their attention towards him. He didn't have to wait long however, as his aunt finished her conversation with her husband and turned her attention to the cupboard where the boy lie.

"Are you awake in there?" she asked harshly.

Harry sat up on the mattress, looked at the grate in the door and said, "Yes Aunt Petunia."

She nodded, yet still scowled at his response.

"Good! Now get up and get breakfast going. Your uncle has to leave for work soon," she said venomously and violently unlatched the cupboard door. "NOW!"

Harry shook his head in frustration as she began stomping away rather quickly. This was followed by more stomping on the stairs above him as Dudley continued to stomp on the stairs up above. Harry knew there'd be no point in continuing to give his cousin his sadistic satisfaction, so he begrudgingly began standing up and creaked the cupboard door open. Immediately after though, he heard the sound of his cousin's feet running down the stairs and he quickly met Harry by the door, the larger boy giving the smaller boy a hard shove back into the cupboard.

Harry wanted to holler out, but he grabbed at his mouth before he could and just hollered into them as he fell back onto the mattress. Without missing a beat though, he scrambled back up to his feet and made his way to the kitchen door. He creaked it open and looked in to see that his aunt had already pulled the breakfast stuff out (the only kind thing she ever did for him) as Dudley took a seat at the table as Vernon sat right by him, reading his morning newspaper. Harry could already feel the bile creeping into his throat as Vernon scanned the paper.

Vernon must have felt Harry's eyes on him, as he set the paper down and turned to look directly into Harry's eyes.

"Is there something you're looking at boy?" his uncle asked venomously as he squinted in Harry's direction.

Harry really wanted to be snarky towards Vernon, give him a taste of his own medicine. That was the only thing he wanted to do the big oaf. All he wanted to do was get right under his uncles skin and just break him, just like his uncle always tried to with him. But ultimately, his fear of the man always won out and prevented him speaking his mind.

Harry shook his and said, "No sir."

Vernon nodded and said, "Good. Now get my coffee."

Harry turned away from the duo at the table and made his way over to the stove, where the kettle for the hot water was already whistling. Harry made sure to fill a small ceramic cup with some coffee ground. Normally he'd take his time in getting his uncle his coffee, but it wasn't long before he heard the tapping of his uncle's fat fingers tapping against the wooden table. That was the indicator that he was losing patience and if Vernon lost his patience, it usually resulted in more punishment for Harry.

A light shove to the back of his head from his aunt told him that it was time to speed things up. But as he picked up the kettle, she shoved him once again and told him to hurry up. The result of this ended up causing some of the scalding water to splash out of the kettle and onto his left hand, making him cry out a little from the pain. The kettle landed on the counter with a thud as Harry grasped his burned hand.

Vernon immediately looked up from the paper and said, "What was that? What are you doing?"

Harry hissed as his hand continued to burn from the water that had splashed all over it. He could feel the heat searing into his skin as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to disappear from sight and cry in a place where they couldn't see him.

Instead he looked back at Vernon and said, "Nothing Uncle Vernon. Just spilled some hot water."

Vernon kept the cold look on his face and nodded in a way that said, 'That's right you did.' He almost seemed to get some form of pleasure from seeing Harry in terrible pain.

"Be careful next time you klutz, I'm not paying for another hospital bill. Clean it up after you get my coffee. After that you can splash some cold water on it," Vernon said as he turned back to his paper.

Harry's mouth fell open and he said, "But it'll blister."

Vernon turned back to him with a sneer and a look of absolute malice as he said, "I said to splash some cold water on it."

Dudley watched the whole scene from his seat and began to laugh at Harry's expense. Harry wanted nothing more that to rush over to Dudley and sock him right in the face with his burned hand, which was already turning red.

Instead Harry did exactly what he had been told and poured the hot water from the kettle into the cup full of ground coffee and stirred it to mix it all together. He brought it over to Vernon who snatched it right out of Harry's hand rather abruptly and began to drink it down. Harry couldn't help but feel nauseated by the display before him, but turned his attention back to his hand as he went back over to the sink to let the water run over it. He went for the warm water first, but soon saw that he Petunia was watching him and knew what he was intending. So Harry begrudgingly turned on the cold water and let it run over his hand. The cold sting of the water made him hiss as the pain reached a point.

"Where my porridge?" Dudley demanded from the table.

Petunia came over to Harry and quickly shut the water off.

"Stop mucking about and make breakfast for your cousin and uncle freak," Petunia muttered right into his ear.

Harry wanted to argue, but knew that anything he had to say would have been useless.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he said as he cracked open a couple of eggs into the frying pan and poured some porridge mix into a pot.

It didn't take long for the eggs to cook and he quickly served them to Vernon before they could begin to burn. Dudley was quickly throwing death glares at Harry as he kept taking so long with the porridge. This was the early warning to Harry that he was most likely going to get it later on that night. But he could worry about that when the time came and instead focused on making it less painful by finishing the porridge.

As soon as he was serving Dudley his porridge, Vernon got up from his seat at the table so that he could leave for work. The walrus of a man walked over to his wife and the both of them smiled as he gave her kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be home at six tonight love," he said and then turned his gaze towards Harry with a look of contempt for the boy. "And I expect a clean house when I return home."

Harry gulped as he nodded and said, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Vernon still kept the cold look on his face as he walked to the door with his heavy footfalls. Harry couldn't help but listen as the walrus grabbed his hat and jacket from the door side rack as he went out the door.

"Dishes!" Petunia hollered to him as she set her own breakfast on the table.

Harry groaned quietly as he turned back towards the table, but got a spoonful of porridge to his eye as Dudley laughed aloud at Harry's expense.

Things couldn't get worse could they?

* * *

Sadly, things did not get much better as the day wore on.

After he had been allowed to leave the kitchen (without having any breakfast himself), Petunia had allowed Harry to at the very least bandage his burned hand. But no matter what he did, the pain in Harry's left hand would not fade away. Every time he had had to use that hand for any task, the pain would shoot through the hand once more. True to what he said, the skin on Harry's hand had begun to blister and stung quite often as the day went on.

Much of the rest of the day had had Harry cleaning the house from top to bottom, the usual routine. He was just glad that they were reaching the end of the summer holiday and as such they were still out of school, so he wasn't constrained to just a couple of hours to get the house clean. The problem was that whenever Harry finished one task, his cousin found some way to mess the house up even further. So he'd have to drop one task to go clean up the mess that Dudley had made. And Petunia just ignored whatever Dudley was doing, knowing that it would be her nephew's problem.

Once he had finished cleaning the inside of the house, he was forced to tend to the back garden outside, even though he was no good at gardening. It was late afternoon, with Vernon due home in just a few hours that Harry began to rub the side of his hand again, in a vain effort try to dull the pain that was aching his hand. Since Petunia and no one was else was currently watching him, he figured it would be okay to sit and rest for a couple of minutes while he had the chance to.

He wandered over to the side of the house where the kitchen was located since there was plenty of shade to come by there. He took a seat right underneath the open kitchen window where he could hear the sounds of either Petunia mucking about in the kitchen or the sound of music coming from the television in the living room as Dudley spent his time watching some of the music channels that played on there. Since he wasn't normally allowed to watch, he could only guess what Dudley was listening to. From what he could hear, the song that was currently playing was about some girl named Jenny and her phone number. Harry wasn't interested so he paid no further mind than that. What did catch his attention though, was the conversation that Petunia was having over the phone.

And the things she had to say, made Harry's blood run cold.

Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table with the phone to her ear as the person on the other end prattled on about something. A look of disappointment kept creeping onto her face as the person went on.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that dear... yes I can understand how big that investment must have been for you... I understand that," Petunia said into the phone.

Harry overheard what she was saying and could already feel that the bowels within him were beginning to knot. He didn't yet know to whom she was speaking with. But he had a very good suspicion and if he was right, there'd be stark reason for him to be afraid. He sat completely still and held his breath as his aunt prattled on.

"Surely you don't think he's the one responsible... I know he's a freak, but he's been home all day... no I'm not trying to defend him," Petunia continued to Harry's dismay.

He was beginning to clench his fists as he waited and waited for the name he was severely dreading.

"Yes... I know he tried to ruin you before the two of them were married... yes I could suspect the boy as well," Petunia continued to skirt around the name.

Harry began to beat his left fist against the ground. Lightly enough to where Petunia couldn't hear him, but just hard enough for his burned hand to begin sting his flesh once again. At this point, Harry could care less about the pain that was shooting through his hand as he knew that he would likely have worse coming this very evening. He just had to hear the name, the very name he feared was on the other end.

"Please don't say his name, please don't say his name, please don't say his name," Harry whispered to himself as he squeezed his eye lids closed.

"Yes dear I understand... yes I'll make sure the windows are closed and the blinds drawn when you get home," she said as she pressed on.

Now Harry was digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands.

"Yes Vernon, I love you too," Petunia said into the phone.

Harry's eyes shot open faster than a bullet. He knew that that was exactly who she was talking too, yet he had hoped very hard that that wasn't the case. More often than not, she had volunteered Harry off to assist neighbors with some of their labors under her watchful glare. While that was Harry's least favorite task of all, he would gladly have prefered it if that had been the case and not his uncle having a lousy day at work.

Cases like that were often the worst ones for Harry. A simple mess here or a simple talk back to his authority figures there were bad enough as they usually led to a moderate beating. But the one thing that was more important to Vernon than his home and family was his business and his business was practically his life.

Vernon worked as the director for a drill manufacturing company called Grunnings, a title that he was most proud of even though it did cause him a lot of stress. He frequently complained about the people he had to work with and all the mistakes that they would make on a regular basis. But whenever something big happened with the job, it didn't matter where Harry was. He'd still be the one blamed. Grunnings was Vernon's pride and if his pride was damaged then someone had to pay the price. And most of the time, that person was Harry.

His hands began to shake and he then heard the sound of his Aunt Petunia hanging up the phone and she began making her way to the open kitchen window. Harry scrambled away as far as he could so that his aunt couldn't see him as she slid the kitchen window closed. As soon as he was out of her line of sight, he rushed back to the back yard, to where he'd been tending the garden just a few minutes before and his breathing began to hasten.

He knew that he'd be in for it tonight when his uncle returned home and no amount of preparation would get him ready for that. Both fear and anger were rising from deep within him as he sat there and pulled another weed out of the ground. He tossed it casually aside. Before the night was out, there'd be more pain for him than what he was used to. He tossed aside another old weed. He hated this life, he hated this home, he hated this family, he just hated everything in general. He pulled another weed out of the ground and held it in his hand as he began to clench his fist again.

"If I were strong enough, I could-" Harry said to himself as his anger suddenly reached a boiling point, but it was the flash over that caught him off guard.

Before Harry knew it, the weed that he had been holding in his left hand had suddenly and momentarily burst into flames and it had quickly burned up in his hand. The thing that amazed Harry the most wasn't the flames however. It was the fact that he felt no pain coming from the flames, none whatsoever. Almost as if his hand had been made for this kind of effect.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Harry focused his fears and teleported himself from his current spot and up to a branch in a nearby tree. Unlike his teleportation, it hadn't been fear that had driven him in the previous moment. It had been anger, pure unbridled anger. Hidden among the branches and leaves of the tree, Harry focused his anger once again. It wasn't too hard, he just had to think of his Uncle Vernon's ugly mug. And sure enough, he could see the flames beginning to flicker to life in his hand. He smiled at the sight in pure delight as the flames danced about the palm of his hand. But that delightful smile, suddenly began to grow more and more sinister as his eyes flared with excitement at the prospects he could now inflict.

He looked in the direction that he was sure he knew the factory was in and said, "Just you wait Uncle Vernon. I'll have a special present for you tonight when you come home."

* * *

A couple more hours passed, with Harry frequently looking back and forth from his every day tasks and back towards the time on the home clock. Each passing minute brought him a mix of fear and excitement. Fear from the kind of temper that Vernon was sure to give him and excitement from the kind of swift retribution that Harry was ready to inflict upon him. And if things got worse than what he anticipated, he could just use his teleportation ability to get him out of danger quickly. The one thing he wasn't sure on yet was the potential aftermath that surely awaited him, but he was far more concerned with the present so he figured that he could worry about the results when he came to them.

Sure enough, six o'clock was soon approaching and Harry readied himself for the upcoming encounter. He was busy fixing a quick meat pie for dinner that his aunt had slightly burned a little earlier and would undoubtedly blame Harry for. The smell of the pie was a bit overpowering for Harry though. Having not had any breakfast OR lunch and just had some small spare scraps from the meal the night before made just about anything, even a burnt pie, sound appealing to him.

It wasn't until just a couple of minutes after six that Harry could see hear the sound of a motor vehicle pulling into the drive outside and this was shortly followed by the sound of the vehicle door slamming shut.

Harry took a deep breath as he readied himself.

Petunia went to the door as the rattling of the door knob could be heard. Harry peeked out of the kitchen door as he watched the front door creak open and watched as the large man stepped in through the door as the skinnier woman welcomed him home with a kiss on the cheek. Unlike that morning, the kiss didn't improve his mood in the slightest.

His wife merely took his hat and jacket and he continued to scowl as he said, "Where is the boy?"

Petunia pointed towards the kitchen and Harry ducked back into the room as he knew that the time had to be now. He turned his attention back towards the meat pie still sitting on the stove and he knew then and there, where he had to begin.

At this time, Vernon was stomping down the hallway towards the kitchen, already removing his belt from his waist and prepared to give Harry his punishment. But just as he began to open the door to the kitchen, he swore that he saw something flash through the crack under the door and this was followed by a smell. The smell of something burning.

Vernon wasted no time in barging through the door to the kitchen and, too his alarm, found that the meat pie sitting on the stove was burning like a lit tiki torch. Instinctively, Vernon dropped his belt and then knocked the pie into the kitchen sink and started letting water run all over it in a bid to put out the fire.

As the was happening he peered around the kitchen and as he took a breath, he yelled at the very top of his lungs, "POTTER!"

He walked away from the stove to over by the kitchen table and shouted out, "WHERE ARE YOU BOY!?"

It was right then, that Vernon Dursley was shoved forward as something had jumped onto from behind. It wasn't the force of weight falling on him that had caused him to fall forward, but the sudden surprise and the teeth sinking into his right ear that had given him panic and forced him to fall onto the kitchen table, breaking it under his massive weight.

Vernon swore that he felt something crack as he fell on top of the table, but that was the least of his concerns right now. He could tell by the lightweight frame pressed against his and the little arms wrapped around his neck that told him that the person attacking him was exactly who he thought it was. Not missing a beat, Vernon grabbed his assailant's arms and quickly swung them into the wall. Swung them HARD!

Harry hollered as his back came in contact with the wall. Despite the hard blow, it didn't feel like anything had been broken in Harry's back. Something that surprised both him and Vernon respectively.

Vernon stared back at Harry and said, "So? Thinking we're all grown up now are we? Just you wait until this is over. You'll wish you were never born boy."

Harry spat in Vernon's direction and said, "You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm tired of being your slave."

At this point, Petunia swung the door to the kitchen open and said, "What the devil is going on-"

But she didn't get to finish as Vernon turned in her direction and said, "Petunia, I will deal with this. The boy just needs an extra hard lesson tonight."

With that, a look of shock came to Petunia's face and she backed out of the kitchen as fast as she could, leaving just Harry and Vernon alone inside. The two stood across from one another, just staring each other down. Both had nothing but looks of pure contempt for each other, with a fiery glow emanating from Harry's eyes. Harry knew that what he had to do had to happen now. There was no going back from this point.

"What's the matter boy? Nothing to say? Nothing to bargain with?" Vernon asked venomously, but Harry just kept staring and backed up against the wall behind him.

To Vernon it was no matter. He cracked his knuckles and said, "I'm going to enjoy this regardless"

He approached the smaller boy, whom seemed so small in Vernon's shadow and didn't even flinch from the sight of his massive uncle. Vernon pulled his fist back, and swung it right where Harry was standing. But in a flash of light, there was nothing but a wall right where Harry had been standing. Vernon had no time to react and only watched as his fist came in contact with the wall and crashed right through the paneling. He hollered as the wood inside of the wall cut at his hand and as he pulled it out. He saw then saw the flash again, only this time it was behind him. Vernon turned around and saw that Harry was now standing behind him.

Vernon didn't look as surprised as Harry was expecting.

He looked back at Harry and said, "So you finally found your true freak nature. Now I'm going to enjoy this even more."

Harry could only blink at Vernon's reaction. Finally found? Did Vernon know that Harry was capable of this the whole time? Did he also know that Harry was capable of conjuring fire too? Harry became lost in his thoughts, so much so that he didn't even see Vernon's fist before in came in contact with his left eye, leaving a nasty bruise around it. He flew to the other side of the room and felt his head hit the wall on the other side. Almost immediately he could feel blood beginning to trickle down from the cut that had formed as a result of his hitting the wall.

Before he could even get up off of the floor, he felt himself being lifted up off of the ground by the shirt collar and was hoisted up into the air. He was forced to stare right into his ugly uncle's eye's as he was carried over to the kitchen counter. Vernon reached into a drawer and pulled a steak knife out of it and held it up so that Harry could see it.

"Now what happens next depends on your answer. How long have you been able to do that?" Vernon asked hideously.

Instead of actually giving Vernon an answer, Harry merely clasped the hand that held him with both hands. This, at first, didn't bother Vernon as it just amused him. He believed there was no way that the boy would be strong enough to pry his hands loose. But as soon as he felt the searing pain run through his hand, he released Harry with a loud roar and swiped at the kid with the knife.

Thankfully the damage wasn't much, but it still left a deep cut in Harry's cheek and blood soon began to ooze from his cheek. At this point, Petunia and Dudley were rushing through the door and were horrified by the sight. A nasty bruise was forming on Vernon's face and the flesh on his right hand was cut up and his left hand was scorched. They both set their sights on Harry and they just glared at him.

But Harry just glared right back. And as Petunia started making her way over to Harry, his anger began to flare again and right as she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, Harry grabbed her wrist and gave her the same treatment he had just given his uncle. Petunia screeched as she pulled her hand back and just stared at the already reddening flesh of her wrist. Harry stood up in front of her, with fire already crackling in his hand. Petunia just stared at the fire in Harry's hand with terror and hate in her eyes.

"I knew it. You ARE a freak just like your parents. You should have died with them that night in Godric's Hollow," she said venomously.

Harry's anger couldn't take anymore as he shot his hand out at her and to everyone's amazement, including Harry, a ball of fire shot out of his hand and landed right at Petunia's feet. Harry looked back at his hand and, without a second thought, threw another fireball at Petunia's feet.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. My. Parents. AGAIN!" Harry said and then threw a fireball at Petunia that actually hit her right foot, making her scream and fall over in pain.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Vernon roared and rushed Harry while Dudley ran away from the doorway.

Without any warning, Vernon slashed at Harry with the knife again, getting Harry's shoulder and slashing another deep cut into Harry's flesh. By now, Harry had had enough. He jumped at Vernon and grabbed the hand that held the knife, grabbing Vernon's thumb at the same time. Harry focused all of his fear and anger towards his vile uncle, the energy coming from him causing the dishes in the cabinet to rattle. A few cups and plates even fell out of the cabinet and shattered against the ground.

Vernon looked all around him as the whole house itself felt like it was beginning to shake. Vernon was even willing to bet that if he looked outside, there'd be a few nosy neighbors observing the house as this activity went on.

With Vernon distracted, Harry quickly sank his teeth into Vernon's left pinkie finger. Harry could taste blood immediately as it oozed from Vernon's hand. Harry could hear Vernon screech as he raised the knife one last time.

However, it was in that instant that all of harry's emotions came together and focused their energy. With one violent tug, Harry pulled at Vernon's finger and then vanished from sight. Where he went was anyone's guess, not even Harry could tell what had suddenly happened. But as for Vernon, he was suddenly clutching the spot where his little finger had once been, as blood poured out from his wound. Petunia was already back on her feet, but was limping as she got a cloth to wrap around her husband's hand. She was immediately on the phone to call for an ambulance for her husband while the both of them could hear Dudley sniveling from somewhere nearby.

In the meantime, Vernon looked at where Harry had disappeared from and said, "Just you wait boy. If I ever see you again, I'll finish what those other freaks started."

* * *

 **Well this was a lot longer than what I originally anticipated. I just always found Vernon to be an unredeemable character and found that he was completely unlikeable. Here Harry finally got it all out. I'd always wanted to see him get back at Vernon and this was one way I could picture it.**

 **Next chapter, Harry lands somewhere completely different and meets someone far more dangerous, but someone who make find some use in him. Who? If you read the synopsis, you already know who.**


	3. New Place, New Threat

**Not much to really say this time around. Got a little bit of a late start on this chapter due to some really bad pain in my lower back. But I'm handling it now and I'm ready to get this done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wander Over Yonder or Harry Potter. And the concept for this story was created by Shadow the Ranger**

* * *

Somewhere, in a dark and foreboding location, young Harry Potter was beginning to think that this one big teleportation he had taken might not have been such a bright idea. In the spur of the tussle he had been having with his deranged uncle, Harry's anger and fear had all conjoined at one intense moment. As a result, he now found himself lost in a dark abyss. There was no light to be found and no sound to be heard. He couldn't even see the hands in front of his face. But he could sense that he was all there and that he was on solid ground, but that wasn't all that he could sense.

He felt something inside of his mouth and it didn't feel right to be there. Not just by the shape of the object, but the sickly metallic taste that was coming from it. He took the object out of his mouth and just by the way it felt in his hand, he knew that it must have been one of of his uncle Vernon's fingers. He knew that he had sunk his teeth into Vernon's smallest finger before he had teleported away from that place. But he wasn't aware that he had bitten down hard enough to take a little souvenir with him. Either way, the thought that his wicked uncle was now suffering brought a wicked smile to Harry's own face.

He sat in this dark abyss for some time, wondering what would happen to him. It was one thing to be stuck with a horrible family, but it was another to be lost in a place that had no semblance or meaning to him. All he could do was wait and see what fate had in store for him. He didn't even know how much time had passed him by. It could have been days or even just a few minutes. All he knew is that there was no place to go and all he could do was wait and see what would happen.

He was about ready to doze away, when he finally heard the first sound in this place. It sounded like a crackle and it was immediately followed by a few more popping sounds before a bright light began to wash over him. And sure enough, he looked to see what looked like a crack appearing in the darkness before him. It almost looked like the static that he would sometimes see on the television when Vernon tried to adjust the antenna on the set. There even looked to be something on the other side of the crack, like a metallic hallway with a bright orange glow emanating from it. For Harry, it seemed very inviting.

He reached out towards the crack and to his surprise, his hand sank right through the screen before. He pulled his hand back in and for the first time in his life, he felt relief wash over him. He would have questioned the wisdom of going through the new portal, but he figured that whatever awaited him there would have certainly been better than being stuck in this darkness.

So without missing a beat, Harry stuck his hand through the crack in space and stepped right on into. He practically tripped over his own two feet as he fell in and he turned his head just in time to see the opening that had brought him here, vanish from sight.

"Guess there's no going back from here. Now where am I?" Harry asked himself as he pulled himself onto his feet.

He looked down the hallway behind him and figured that that would probably be the first good direction to proceed in. He began to walk forward, but stopped momentarily as pain shot through his shoulder. He looked to see that there was still blood oozing from the wound that his uncle had given him. Harry took that time to grip the short sleeve of his shirt and rip it right off. He made sure to tear it and tie it tightly around the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

All he could do was hope that it was enough to keep him together as he ventured further into the glowing hallway.

* * *

Elsewhere in this same location sat another person. Unlike Harry however, this person did not appear human in any sense of the word. Sitting before a giant computer screen sat a strange woman, like no human had ever seen before. This particular woman had green skin all over her body with a light red color to her eyes, freckles adorned her face and her arms and her legs. The mascara she wore around her eyes almost made it look like she had been shedding tears, something that she would never do. White hair hung on one side of her head and with a simple flip of her head, her hair would hang on the other side of her head.

Her clothing contrasted the hair on top of her head though. Her clothing, all black, consisted of a black crop top with spiked shoulder pads on either side of her head and what looked like a bleeding heart was plastered on the front of her top. This was accompanied by a long black skirt with slit sides that hung from her hips. The rest of her clothing consisted of sneakers and white socks, yellow elbow length gloves, and a horned helmet that usually adorned her head. Right now though it was sitting off to the side as she sat in front of her computer screen with her feet propped up on the keyboard.

Right now she stared at a progress bar that was at a complete stand still. The mighty vessel that was currently under construction was at a stand still due to the fact that there some parts that she still needed to obtain to continue the project. The parts were hard to come by and as a result, she was stuck on this nowhere world that she was taking residence in while she waited for construction to finish. Sure she had already finished the exterior of her vessel, made a few robots and had gotten her computer up and running, but the slowed progress made it frustrating for her. She had big plans for the future and really wanted to unleash them. But when you have to wait as long as she has, impatience begins to set in hard.

She was rocking her rolling chair back and forth as she kept eyeing the progress bar, which was currently sitting at sixty-two percent. Too far from completion and too far in to delay the project any further. She'd been at work on this for the past year and a half now and given the lack of resources available at this point, it was getting more and more frustrating and her patience was wearing thinner every day.

"Ugh! Why does this have to be so haaarrrd!?" she whined as she took her feet off of the keyboard. "It's been over a week since we've made any progress. I could be draining all those planets by now, but nooooo. Those stupid scavengers have to completely suck at their jobs."

She turned around in her chair and looked over at the few robots she had been able to make so far. She wanted to have an army of them and was making plans to, but her material of choice was severely limited right now and she needed plenty of it to keep her still unfinished ship functional. At least until she could extract more of it, but that would have to wait until work on her ship was finished. Not to mention that she had used some of it to create and power her armor. Oh how she did not envy whoever she had to face while wearing that.

She sighed and in her whiny voice she said, "What does it take to get a little excitement here? I want to destroy something. I'll even settle for a someone at this point."

She kept watching the bar, regardless of the fact that it wasn't moving whatsoever. She was just beginning to nod off to sleep, when a sudden noise alerted her and woke her up. A quick look at the computer screen was enough to tell her that the intruder alarm had just gone off.

She sighed in relief and said, "Well this is good. It looks like I might get some entertainment tonight after all. Computer, locate the intruder!"

The computer beeped and said, _"Scanning Lord Dominator."_

The woman, now known as Lord Dominator, waited eagerly for an answer. She had been dying for some entertainment and for her, destroying an intruder was just the sort of thing she was looking for. At the very least it would provide her with a few minutes of entertainment.

 _"Intruder located, Lord Dominator. Displaying location now,"_ the computer said and it brought up the map of the ship (including planned and unfinished areas) and a blip displayed the intruder's location. It even pulled up a screen that displayed surveillance of the area.

Dominator looked at the screen as was a bit confused at what it was showing. On the screen, she saw what looked like a small boy. A small Terran boy with dark hair and was wandering around aimlessly in lower section of the ship. She would have liked a challenge, but figured that this kid would have to suffice for now.

"That's it? It's just a kid? I wouldn't even get out of bed to destroy a kid," Dominator said and then groaned as she crossed her arms. But still, she shrugged anyway and smiled darkly. "Still, it's better than simply sitting here bored and not doing anything. It'll fun to at least teach that brat a thing or two on trespassing on someone else's property."

With that, she began to laugh as she activated her armor. She was still laughing as her crop top expanded and a face plate came down that obscured her face, giving her a much deeper laugh than before as she looked to her arms, watching them turn into any shape or form that she wished. Including a scythe and any sharp weapon that she wished.

As her laughs died down, she looked back to the computer screen and, with her voice now deepend, she said, _"Let's have some FUN!"_

She laughed one more.

* * *

As for young Harry however, he had no idea where he was or where he should go. The hallways that he had passed through all seemed to be the exact same passage as they all looked like they were merging into the same corridor. It was all so confusing to him and his lack of bearings made navigation almost impossible. And the stinging that he was feeling in his shoulder and on his cheek was a stark reminder that he had some immediate concerns right now and simply had to find his way around and try to get some help. But the pain that surged through him as the bruising in his back was beginning to get worse by the minute.

He was beginning to stumble along and he winced as the blood was now dripping off of the side of his face. Instead of pressing on, he sat down on the metallic floor beneath him and try to rest for a moment. He closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply as he tried to figure out what he should do next. But this was short lived as he suddenly heard what sounded like footsteps, proceeding in his direction.

He looked in the direction where it sounded like they were coming from.

Was someone coming his way? At first he had wanted to try to run and hide, fearing the treatment that he feared would be administered to him if he were found. But at the same time, there was a sense of relief washing over him. If this was someone more benevolent than the relatives he had recently escaped, then maybe they could help him out of here. He weighed the benefits and consequences and decided that it would be better to take the risk than to stay lost and possibly die alone in this empty place.

He stood up, groaning in the process and walked in the direction that he had heard the footsteps coming from, footsteps that sounded like they were getting closer. And yet it also sounded like they were getting louder too, louder than they should have. But as he rounded a corner, he run into something he didn't expect. It wasn't a soft collision though, as he had walked right into something metallic rather than fleshy like a person.

He clutched his head as he fell to the ground and began to to look up as his vision cleared up, but what he saw was frightening. Frightening enough to almost make him wish he was back in his old cupboard. Key word, almost.

Standing before him was a hulking behemoth made out of dark metal that extended from it's horned head and came all the way down to the floor. A bleeding heart insignia was painted on the chest area of it and a design that reminded him of a skull was painted where it's face was supposed to be with a green light peering down at him. The most frightening part though were the hands, which looked like they were made out of molten rock.

He was breathing hard as this thing peered down at him, like a predator would look down at it's next meal. He backed up towards the wall and scrambled up to his feet as best as he could. He flinched as the behemoth took a step towards him and it began to chuckle at him.

 _"Well well well, what do we have here?"_ it asked in a deep threatening voice. _"A little rat in a cage?"_

Harry just gulped in response as it took a couple more steps towards him.

 _"No, you're far too small to be a rat. More like a mouse,"_ the behemoth taunted and then laughed some more.

Harry backed away even further away, but the being used it's lava arms to block his path on both sides of him and brought it's face down right in front of his, looking the small boy right in the eyes.

 _"Now you listen to me. I'm going to give you a thirty second head start child,"_ it said with malice evident in it's voice.

It removed one of it's arms, giving Harry a clear path down the corridor, but the giant metal creature kept it's face right in front of his. He couldn't see it, but the person behind the metal mask was smiling with evil intent as he kept looking between the face plate and the corridor.

The being brought it's face to just an inch away from Harry's and with a whispered hiss it said, _"Run!"_

* * *

 **So I looked back at the previous chapter and I have to say, five thousand words was a bit too long and overwhelming. So I'm going to try to make these about half the length of that chapter. I want this story to be enjoyable and not overwhelming.**

 **And Yes, I am making up my own origin for Dominator. After all, we have no idea what her backstory is so I just created one.**

 **And why isn't Harry teleporting during this encounter? Join me next chapter.**


	4. The Chase

**So this is where the excitement should pick up. So expect less dialogue in this chapter and a little more action.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Wander Over Yonder. The original concept was created by Ranger the Shadow and done with their permission.**

* * *

Harry's breath was still as he felt his heart hammering inside his chest. It felt like it had been just hours ago (might have been) when he had been back on Earth and had been confronting his nasty uncle Vernon in the kitchen of 4 Privet Drive. That one moment had been one of the most desperate moments that Harry had ever had in his life. It had felt great to not only escape the Dursely's, but it had also been exciting to give Vernon exactly what he had deserved.

Sure there were a number of horrible places that he believed would have been better than with the Dursley's. This metallic corridor right now however, was not one of those places.

Harry stood, frozen in fear as he continued to stare fearfully into the face plate just inches in front of him. He could see the eyes of the person donning the suit on the other side of the visor and from little he could see, he could tell that they were reflecting some deadly intent. Even with the threat of being horribly slaughtered, he couldn't make his legs run or even concentrate on his emotional state.

 _"Did you not hear me child?"_ the large metal man said.

Harry still stood frozen in place. It wasn't until the one before him raised a foot and stamped it back down on the ground that he finally returned to his senses. The shaking of the ground beneath him, was enough to topple him over and send him back down to the ground. The giant then loomed over him as Harry looked back up at it.

The monster chuckled and said, _"You're pathetic. Now I'm going to say this only one more time. RUN!"_

It was at that moment that Harry did not waste any more time. Ignoring the pain in his legs, he sprang back up onto his feet and began running for his life away from the giant. The blood dripped from his chin as he ran. He didn't get far however as he soon heard that horrible laughter again as the threatening being was now chasing after him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get far, so for now he would have to rely on a plan B. Something that he didn't have.

He heard the being getting closer to him as he ran along and knew what he had to do. But before he could do it, he heard what sounded like a zapping sound which was followed by what sounded like something sizzling.

He tried to look back, but slipped as he did so and fell over. But he had been able to see that something red and glowing was mounded right near where he'd fallen over and the massive being was now approaching him slowly, it's right arm now made of pure lava. It leered down at the boy as it made it's ominous approach.

 _"Well this was disappointing. For one so tiny, I was at least hoping that you'd be a little more... elusive,"_ the being said with a sigh. _"Still I can get some satisfaction in watching you writhe child."_

The being raised it's arm and now Harry sensed that this was the end. But in a twist of fate, the one thing that he had forgotten he had, suddenly gave him a quick reminder. A quick flash and a popping sound later, he was now several meters away from the being. He could sense that it's presence wasn't hovering over him anymore, so he looked up to see that he was now a small distance away from them.

The being looked over at Harry's new position and heard it say, _"What the?"_

For the first time since he had arrived here, Harry smiled. He got back up to his feet and just as the giant metal being came at him again, he merely focused his fear once again and then popped into another location, before he began running off into the distance.

Inside her metal suit, Dominator watched the boy in mysterious wonder. In all her life, she had never seen this happen before. Sure she had heard of teleportation before, via some kind of special equipment. But never before had she seen someone do it through some natural means. At least she hoped that it was natural.

'This kid is capable of teleporting himself?' she thought in her head. She then smiled once more and said to herself, "Interesting."

Harry didn't hear her however as he had already gained some distance away from her since getting back up on his feet. He watched her, back over his shoulder as he made another desperate turn. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he hoped that by taking random twists and turns that he'd be able to lose the giant pursuing him. In his time with the Dursley's, he'd been able to hide from his cousin in the park by going in separate directions to avoid him and it had always worked.

Except for the times where he had run himself into a dead end. Much like right now as he had just run into an unfinished hallway.

He skidded to a halt, right as he was about to hit the wall and placed his hands against. He beat one of his hands against the wall and growled in frustration and fear. The last thing he had wanted to do was turn around and go back. But the only other way he could go was crawl into a small crawl space right by him that was filled with unfinished tubes and pipes.

Not wanting to be caught in a dead end, he quickly turned on his feet to go back. But stopped as he saw the glow projecting from a doorway that led into the previous hallway was now casting the shadow of the giant as it approached the one he was in. He shivered as he heard that evil laugh once again and he could feel the ground vibrate as the giant was getting closer and closer as it's shadow was getting bigger and bigger.

Not knowing where he'd end up next and not wanting to go back to that dark place, he chose to not teleport himself and instead, ducked into the crawlspace of pipes of tubes. At the least he hoped that the giant out there would get bored and look somewhere else for him. Or at least they wouldn't be able to reach him if they spotted him in there. But in either case, he had no idea where to go from there.

Maybe he should have stayed with the Dursley's after all he quietly said in his mind.

He backed up as far as he could from the hole in the wall and could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to him. He held his breath to prevent himself from making any unnecessary sounds as the being came into view before him. He wrapped an arm around himself and waited... and waited... and waited.

A full minute passed by and then a second, but the being wasn't moving away from him. Nor were they muttering to themselves, like many people would if they lose someone. It almost looked as if they were waiting for something. Harry kept wondering why they wouldn't just leave. What could possibly be there to keep them standing in that spot for so long? The only thing that was there was... was...

'Shit! It knows I'm here,' Harry screamed in his mind.

He tried to back away some more even though there was no where else to go. But as he did this, the being outside must have heard him as it began kneeling down... and then it peeked into the crawlspace. Harry gasped and then covered his mouth as it looked right at him. Not wanting to take a chance, Harry pointed his hand at the being's face and out of nowhere, a ball of fire shot out of his hand and hit the being right in the face. The being let out a startled grunt and looked back at the kid. Not even a single singe mark was apparent on the face plate. Harry could feel his heart hammering in his chest at this point.

This time, it didn't delay. The being shot it's hand into the crawlspace and, to Harry's shock, it turned red as it turned to molten rock and it was able to stretch over to him. It grabbed his leg and, even though Harry tried to fight back against it, was pulled out and found himself dangling right in front of the giant's face. At this point the, boy was screaming his head off in mortal terror. But to his surprise, the glowing molten rock hand was not burning at his skin and jeans, nor did he feel any intense heat coming from it. All this told him was that he was now where this giant wanted him and completely at their mercy. All he could do now was wait for the end.

At this point his screams died down and was left to this creature's mercy. He just hoped that whatever they did, that they would at least make it quick. He closed his eyes and looked away as he waited for the killing strike to come. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. It wasn't until he heard the laughing that he cracked an eyelid to look back. The laughter this time didn't sound loud and intimidating. If anything it was the kind of laughter someone would have if they heard a good joke or cracked a regular joke.

Harry could see this time that the being was now griping it's stomach as it bellowed out it's laughter while still hanging onto his leg. The part that surprised him the most though was when the face plate slid away and revealed the face of the woman underneath.

"Oh my Grop kid, you should have seen the look on your face. You were all screaming like, AHHHHH, earlier and I was just stomping right after you. Then you started sliding everywhere and you tried to hide from me in the dumbest place imaginable. Lucky for me, all I had to do was follow that trail of blood that you were leaving behind. Now here I am, about ready to destroy you. I have to say though, you became a MUCH bigger challenge than I originally expected and I thank you for that," she said as she laughed between sentences.

Harry was still panting. Even with the reveal of this lady's face, he was still feeling terrified. She could still easily kill him and she had even said that she was ready to destroy him. He squinted his eyes shut again and tried to look away and wait for his death. That is until she shook him slightly and grabbed the sides of his head with her free hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Hey kid, it's rude to ignore people. Eyes on me and pay attention," she said as she gave him a softer glare.

Harry shook slightly and in a hoarse voice he asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

She shrugged and said, "I could, I probably should. But the real question is, will I? Well that'll all depend on you kid and what you tell me."

And with that she lowered him towards the ground, but still released him above it. Thankfully it wasn't a hard landing so it didn't cause too much additional pain. But as he looked back up at her, he was shocked to see her actually shrink rapidly. In just half a second, she had gone from being a muscular behemoth in armor, to a slender woman in a black crop top and long skirt. She knelt down to his eye level and grabbed him by the chin, forcing the boy to look directly into her eyes.

"Now listen here kid, I'm going to ask you some questions. If I like them, then I'll let you live. If I don't... well you look like a bright boy, I'm sure you can guess. Understood?" she said.

Harry nodded his head in response.

She smiled brightly and said, "Good." Before going back into her sinister smile.

"Now then, first question. How were you able to teleport back there? No one can do that without special equipment," she asked of him.

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't even know how it happened or why he had this ability at all. All he knew is that when he channeled his anger, he was capable of incredible things. One of which was this ability to teleport wherever he could. He didn't know how to respond, especially since his life was on the line. What else could he do though?

"I... don't... know," Harry muttered out.

Dominator raised one eye and said, "Come again?"

Harry's heart began to race and he said, "I don't know. All I know is that sometimes when I feel angry, I can take myself to another location at any time that I feel like it. I just don't know where I'll end up. That's all I know, I swear."

"Is that how you got on my ship?" she demanded.

Harry rubbed his arm and said, "Well no... but I did walk through something in a place I had ended up."

Dominator rubbed her own chin with her free hand. So this boy COULD teleport without any equipment.

'That could come in handy. Let's see what else he has to say,' she thought to herself.

"Alright, now tell me about that fireball you sent at me. Did that require any equipment?" she asked as she slightly tightened her grip on the boy's chin.

Even with her grip on him, Harry was able to shake his head and said, "No ma'am. That happened when I was feeling fear and anger at once."

Dominator pondered this for a moment. The boy's teleportation ability would certainly come in handy for her. Maybe he could assist her in obtaining some of the parts that she still needed for her vessel. Plus he'd be good to use in case she needed to get somewhere that she couldn't fit. And then there was his fire power. Sure she could manipulate lava and stuff like that, but that required her suit. Meanwhile, this child could do it naturally. She knew of no other person who could pull that off... so there was some novelty with him around as well. Maybe this kid could be worth keeping around, at least for a little while longer.

She nodded and said, "Okay kid, final question. What is your name?"

This time, the weight in his chest lifted as she had asked him a simple question, one that he could answer easily too.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter," he answered quickly.

Dominator rolled her eyes, laughed and said, "Dang kid are you serious? What kind of name is that? That is like, one of the dumbest names that I've ever heard. I tell ya, I've never heard something like that."

Harry could feel the tension in his shoulders begin to lift as she laughed. Sure he hated that she was making fun of his name, the name his parents gave him, but at the very least it looked like she wasn't going to kill him.

"So, you're not going to kill me?" he asked nervously.

Her laughs died down, yet her grip on his chin and her sinister smile remained. She raised up her free hand and he could see the tip of one of her fingers glow as she converted it into lava.

"Does THIS answer your question?" she asked.

She extended her finger down towards his face, keeping that sinister smile on her own. Harry couldn't help but shudder as he watched. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die? Was she going to melt his face off and then laugh about it? He closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away, by her firm grip on his chin prevented that from happening. He steeled himself for the inevitable agony to come. Sure enough, after a few seconds he felt the burning pain touch his cheek and he couldn't help but shudder and squirm as the heat from the lava burned at his face.

"Hey! Will you STOP SQUIRMING!? Squirming will only make this harder kid. Do you WANT me to burn you face off or bleed to death?" she scolded as she ran her glowing finger down the cut on his cheek.

Harry cracked one of his eyelids open and winced at the pain of what she was doing. He couldn't see what she was doing, but as he felt her finger run along where Vernon had sliced his face earlier he could tell immediately what she was doing. He had read about stuff like this before and now he could tell that she was cauterizing the wound on his face. He remembered that Vernon had cut him deep and he probably would have needed stitches to heal the wound. But here she was doing that with her own ability. Sure it still hurt like hell for her to patch him up like this, but it did beat not getting the wound treated period.

As soon as she had finished up with his cheek, she released his chin and then focused on the wound on his shoulder. For Harry this was a bit more bearable than the one on his face. The one on his shoulder hadn't been as deep so she didn't need to take as long as she did on his cheek. Not to mention his shoulder was less sensitive so the pain wasn't nearly as bad.

After about a minute or two of this, she finally pulled away from him and stood up to her full height. Even though she was no longer a metallic giant, she still looked big and imposing to Harry as she looked down at him. He was small for his age so even a normal sized human looked big and imposing to him. But she seemed to be a little bit taller than the average human so the scare tactic still rang a bit harder on him.

She reached down to him and, to his surprise, she jostled the hair on top of his head.

"The name's Dominator by the way kid. And if you wish to stick around me and not be destroyed, then you do everything that I say. Got it?" she said to him.

Harry heard and understood what she was saying. Sure he'd probably still be treated harshly, but given that she had already helped him out with an injury was already the first thing that made this place better than the Dursley's.

He nodded his head to give her an answer.

She clapped her hands together and said, "Okay great. Now we already have one thing on the agenda. What should your new name be?"

* * *

 **Well that'll do for this chapter. Not only is it already over 3,000 words, but I also haven't thought of a new name for Harry. I could go with the obvious, but that would be too easy and I don't want to completely copy anyone. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know.**


	5. New Purpose

**Unlike last chapter, this one is probably going to be dialouge heavy. So be ready for that.**

 **I should also mention that this takes place in a time where Harry's eyes haven't gone bad, but the on set will come. So he hasn't had the need for glasses yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Wander Over Yonder. The original concept was created by Ranger the Shadow**

* * *

Harry stood under the leer of this strange woman that he now knew as Lord Dominator. He couldn't look away from her stare and just looked back up at her as she pondered something to herself. She had wanted to change his name, but he had no idea why. He thought his real name was fine and it suited him well. But then again if he didn't want to feel her wrath again, then it would be best to let her make that change.

She put her finger up to her chin in thought and said, "How about we go with one that you could grow into? How does, Little Devastator sound to you for the future? Keep in mind, you do have a lot to do before you're worthy of such a name."

Now there was a name that Harry thought sounded stupid. It almost sounded like she wanted to reshape him into her image. Not that that sounded like a bad thing, in fact sounded better than what he had endured for the past seven years. But he had been hoping to forge his own path forward. But at the same time, it would be best to have someone to follow. He was far too young to strike it out on his own and he had no idea what kind of dangers existed out here, wherever he was. So what choice did he have but to follow her for now?

Harry looked back up at her and nodded in approval.

With that, Dominator smiled, clapped her hands once and said, "Great, Little Devestator it is then! It's good because if you had rejected, well I'm sure you can figure it out. We'll make an excellent duo kid, we just have to prepare you for it. No offense to you, but you really don't look like you're ready to be out destroying others."

He knew what she was talking about. He looked down at himself and saw the large bloodstained shirt that adorned his torso. It had been one of Dudley's old hand-me-down shirts and as such, it was much too large for him to wear without it just hanging on him. Not to mention that in the regular beatings he had received and through the chase he had endured just a little while earlier, the shirt had gotten a bit torn up and was getting really ratty really quickly.

Not to mention his weak and small frame. A proper meal for him had been a very rare occurrence at the Dursley household and as a result, he had very little muscle mass on him and was incredibly thin and underweight too. There was no way he'd be doing any major damage in his current state. Dry blood was even smeared across his face.

Dominator could see the look on the kids face at this revelation. She couldn't see it, but she just knew that this kid had been through a lot just recently. He wasn't the only person she knew that had had it rough. She was legitimately curious about this boy and what may have happened to him to put him in this shape. What she had seen earlier as a puny intruder, now looked like someone that could use her teachings.

She knelt down and placed a hand on top of his head and said, "Stick with me kid and you won't have to worry about anything ever again."

* * *

Some time later, the duo were sitting up in the upper decks of the ship. They currently sat in what appeared to be a kitchen area of the ship that still had some stuff that needed to be placed in it. Sure there was a stove for cooking, a fridge and a sink, but not much else. At least Dominator knew what her priorities for the kitchen were. Right now she sat across from the kid at a table, sipping coffee as the kid merely had some water to drink. She had offered him some other stuff, mostly drinks that he did not recognize and he was not willing to risk drinking in case some of it was dangerous for him to consume. She shrugged at that and gave in to his simple request.

She eyed the boy as he looked into the water he held. He had already cleaned the blood off of his face and had a look at where he had been sliced on the cheek. Sure it hadn't been a particularly nasty wound, but could have gotten much worse if it hadn't been treated. One of the first things that he'd done when reaching the upper decks was apply some medical powder that Dominator had given him. The wound didn't hurt anymore, but just by looking at it, the boy knew that it was bound to give him another scar. Much like the one on his forehead.

"So?" Dominator said to get the boy's attention.

Harry looked up at her and said, "What?"

Dominator took a sip of her coffee and said, "So what happened with you kid? Don't tell me that cuts like that were an accident here. I've seen knife wounds before and those were knife wounds."

Harry let out a sharp inhale and scratched the back of his neck. He figured that she'd be grilling him for information and it seemed like she had some kind of concern. He just didn't know what it was all about.

"Well... someone cut my face," he answered.

Dominator groaned, rubbed her eyes with one hand and said, "Yeah, I already figured that one out kid. What I mean is, why did they do that to you?"

"Oh... well he was gonna hurt me like he had hurt me many times before. So I decided to make him hurt instead and I did too. But he did this to me in the process," Harry said and pointed at the now scabbing wound on his face.

Dominator seemed a little more intrigued now. This kid, so small, had already been in his first battle and had not only beaten his enemy, but also had a battle scar to show for it. Once she was done training him, she was sure that the kid would be able and willing to take on any enemy he encountered. She had originally figured that she would be carrying out her plans alone with no one else to assist. But given this kid's abilities and the desperation she was feeling for parts, she figured that it would be a wise idea to take on an apprentice. At the very least he could be a simple means to an end for her.

"Not bad kid. So tell me, how did you hurt this guy?" she asked.

Harry had his answer prepared for her. He merely had to reach into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the souvenir he had brought with him. Dominator took one look at the finger that the boy had on him as he stood it up on the table and gave a low whistle.

"Was that your first fight kid?" she asked.

Harry nodded and said, "Well it was the first one where I fought back."

Dominator picked the finger up off of the table and said, "Not bad for a first fight. Did you kill him?"

Harry shook his and Dominator merely sighed.

"Well I guess you can't always expect your first fight to also be your first kill. Oh well, we'll get you there soon enough," she said as she examined the finger.

First kill? Harry wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that or not. He could tell that this lady had a menacing presence to her and could see that she had evil intent in her eyes. But he never expected that he would have to take a life. Maybe it was something necessary or maybe it was all a twisted joke to her. He didn't know, but had a feeling he was going to find out.

However, Dominator saw the look of nervousness on his face and said, "I get that your first kill might not be easy and a bit scary. But after that, it'll be so much easier. You just have to suck it up and do the deed first."

She looked back to the finger in her hand and said, "Who was this guy anyway? What was he to you?"

Harry froze for a second as his blood ran cold as the memories came back.

"It was... my... Uncle Vernon. He's always hated me," Harry stated as he trembled.

Dominator let out another low whistle as she dropped the finger onto the table and said, "He was family as well? Tell me kid, how bad was he to you?"

He heard her request and hesitated for a moment. He still didn't know Dominator very well and had no idea how she'd react, to what he'd have to tell her. But he supposed it couldn't have been any worse than how she had treated him earlier. So what did he have to lose now?

"Well, my parents died when I was little and I was left with my only relatives. My aunt never liked my mother and always referred to her as a freak. I think she saw her in me and it reflected on my uncle as well. I was a freak to them as well and now I guess I really am," Harry explained.

He then went on to tell her about the things they had always forced on him and the little food been given, that he'd sometimes go days without food and yet still do all the chores that they piled on top of him as well as the many beatings. But he also explained to her that whenever his anger flared, some unusual things would happen around him. That's even how he had discovered his teleportation ability and his fire powers as well.

Dominator listened on, intrigued by almost everything that the kid was telling her. She was actually curious about the fact that his powers seemed to be controlled by his emotions and knowing this little fact could help make training the boy a little bit easier. But she was appalled by the fact that his family, his own family, had been starving him for stepping out of line. Sure, she knew herself as a cold hearted bitch, but even she found hated the prospect of starving your enemies. Not only did extremely slow deaths not thrill her, but an enemy couldn't fight back if they were too weak to do so. After all, there'd be no challenge. Sure the chores didn't bother her. After all, hard work was one way to toughen one up. But that's hard to do when you're weak from hunger.

She finished off the coffee in her cup and said, "Something tells me you have some grudges in you. Don't you kid?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Probably. All I know is that I honestly don't care about anything anymore. I just happened here by chance and now I'll just accept anything that comes my way now."

Dominator nodded her approval and said, "I like the way you think kid. You ever wanted to be infamous? I have a plan that will make us known across the galaxy and it'll throw in a bit of fun too."

Harry took a second to think. He wasn't truthfully sure that he knew what he wanted, be it a quiet life or something grander. He had never really pondered his future very much as he was sure that he would never be able to escape the Dursley's. But now he was practically being offered one. Sure it wasn't one that seemed very glamorous to him, but then again maybe he COULD get some enjoyment out of it. After all, what did he have to lose now?

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I suppose. What else am I going to do now?"

Dominator smiled and said, "That's what I like to hear kid."

"So where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

Dominator shrugged and said, "Not sure yet. My ship isn't finished and it won't be until I gather everything that I need. That's why it's good that I have you here. I have an idea on where to find some of them but I can't get to them."

"So you have to use me?" Harry asked, practically already knowing the answer.

Dominator decided to be upfront about it and nodded her head.

"Yes I do, but believe me, if all goes according to plan then we should be practically unstoppable. But there are a few things that will need to be done in the meantime," she said.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

Dominator sighed in exasperation and said, "Didn't you hear me? We still have to finish the ship. Not to mention, just look at you kid, you're practically a twig. You need to start eating right and we need you to build up your strength. After that, we can begin gathering everything else we need for the ship. And while we're doing that, I can begin training you. After all, I can't have a weakling working for me now can I?"

It wasn't hard for her to guess that the prospect made the boy feel a bit nervous. She could practically see the expression in his eyes. She shook her head and crossed her arms as she observed him.

"You'll get used to it. Unlike your so called "family" I'm going to give you some time to get yourself together before we get to the hard stuff. Looking at you right now, I can tell that you need some rest," Dominator explained.

Harry tried to show her that his energy wasn't depleting and that he could last a bit longer. But the heaviness in his eyes gave away that he couldn't last much longer.

"No arguing kid. If you're going to be working under me, I can't have you dying of exhaustion so early in. It wouldn't look good for the reputation of an evil overlord," she said and then plucked Vernon's finger off of the table and her already evil smile suddenly grew more sinister.

"Besides I'm willing to bet that one day you'll want to return to your home planet and make your FORMER family suffer. Wouldn't you like that?" she said as she held the finger up in front of him.

Harry eyed Vernon's finger as Dominator held it in her own fingers. Even thought it was just one of his uncles appendages, just the sight of it brought back all of that pent up anger and aggression that he had contained for the past seven years and only recently unleashed. Sure the idea of him doing massive damage to a lot of people, especially ones that had never harmed him made him nervous. But he had no reason to think that they would treat him any better than his relatives. And here was Dominator, the first person to actually show him ANY amount respect. For all he knew, the rest of the people he could come across in this new place could be just as bad or even worse. And he was not about to become victimized again.

"Well?" Dominator asked as a look of malice came to her face.

Harry had considered the options, and with his own sinister smile he looked at her and said, "Yes. Yes I would."

Dominator chuckled and with a flash, the finger in her own set of fingers flashed into flames and both her and Harry grinned as they watched it burn in her grip.

"Good choice kid."

* * *

 **Not much really to say about this chapter and I know it may have been a bit boring. But we have a bit to go and I know Harry may be a bit of a wimp now but that will change in time.**

 **Even though I didn't use much of his new name here, that too will change in time. I do want to thank some of you for the name ideas and we'll see if Harry can grow into the name.**


End file.
